Zombie apocalypse
by syfy nerd
Summary: Will summer be able to survive the zombie apocalypse. Will she find love along the way. With a human that is not dead. I suck a at summaries so just read. This is not really based on a movie and it is mine so yeah.


**Please review and give me some ideas for the next chapter. I will try to update every one or two days. I really love zombies and I thought why not create my own fanfiction about them. I got the ideas to do this from a percy jackson zombie fanfiction which is by the way awesome. **

They all said that it was no big deal. They all said that it was never going to happen. They all said that the disease was no big deal like the flu. None of them knew what the disease was capable of. Well the disease that I am talking about just happens to have start the zombie apocalypse.

Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Summer McClain and I am 16 years old. Or I at least will be in a month. I know what you are thinking. What zombie apocalypse am I talking about.

Well it started about 2 years ago when a disease started going around. Everyone thought that it was no big deal. Though apparently the scientists who were working on the disease knew that it was so much more that just a small disease. They knew that when the disease spread even more than it would end up doing something terrible to the people it infected. When they figured this out and tried to warn everyone it was too late.

Over the 2 years it spread throughout the whole earth and infected everyone, turning everyone on the earth into flesh eating monsters. Zombies. These zombies look nothing like they do in zombie horror movies. They look way worse than that. They had green rotting skin that could sometimes be blue or purple with other zombies.

Their skin was really rotting and it was hanging like it could come off at any moment. Some of them even had huge chunks of missing skin where they were bitten by another zombie. They also had some missing eyeballs, well at least some of them do. Anyway my father had a whole lot of guns and he had taught me how to use them just in case of an emergency, and I do not think that the zombie apocalypse was the kind of emergency he was talking about, but I had managed to stay alive for the past 2 years. Everyone who studies about the zombie apocalypse would know that if you fired a gun and killed a zombie then the loud noise from the gun would only attract more zombies.

That is why I had a few daggers and knives that I used. Also without people to take care of the environment it had died. Anyway back to the present. I was walking down a street with my weapons ready in case I ran into a zombie and I heard a noise coming from a piece of a broken building. I immediately got my knives ready to throw at the zombie when it appeared.

"Are you really going to throw that at your own species?" said a voice behind the rubble. Suddenly a girls head appeared from the rubble. This girl was not a zombie, no she was alive like me. Then she came out from behind the rubble and I saw that she was loaded up with weapons.

"You know I can't that somebody who isn't one of us is still alive." she said crossing her arms and smiling at me. She had dirty blond hair and was wearing a really cool hunting outfit. "What are you talking about and is there really more people alive?" I said not really sure what she was talking about. "Of course there is more people alive you couldn't possibly think that you were the only person to survive the zombie apocalypse." She said while smirking. "I'm Kate". She said her smile getting even bigger. "I'm summer". I said crossing my arms and leaving a face blank. "So where do you stay?" She said keeping her arms crossed and walking closer to me. "Nowhere I just move around a lot and try to stay alive." I said keeping my face blank but uncrossing my arms. "You could come with me."

She said her face starting to show concern. "Me and my friends stay in a really big hidden warehouse that we made zombie proof." She said her face staying the same. "Sure, but would your friends be okay with it." I said to Kate.

"No they will be fine with it, because we are always going out trying to find people who had survived." She said starting to walk to where I am guessing was the direction of the warehouse. We kept on walking for an hour until I could see a huge warehouse a few hundred feet away. "So who is your leader?" I said finally talking after a while.

"Zander Underwood, he's the smartest and the strongest with us." She said. Then we reached the front of the warehouse that had a door made out of thick layers of metal. Kate went up to the door and looked up at a camera that was 10 feet off the ground. "Michael let me in I found a survivor."

She said to the camera. Then the door clicked and opened up and I noticed that there is no way of opening it from the outside. It also looked kind of beat up from when zombies try to open it. She walked in and I walked in after her. I am telling you the inside is way bigger than the outside.

"Follow me." She said and I followed her. She led me to a room and inside the room was a boy looking over a set of maps. "Zander I found one." Said Kate. The boy turned around to look at us. Ok this boy looks like a god. He has chocolate brown hair perfect face and perfect lips. Kate left and closed the door. He turned his whole body around and walked closer to me. "Hi I'm zander." He said smiling at me and holding his hand out to me. "I'm Summer." I said smiling back and shaking his hand. "So what are you doing with all this?" I asked looking at the maps that he was looking at. "Oh we try to find a cure to change everyone back." He said. "Come on I'll take you to your room." He said opening the door for me. I got out of the room when he grabbed my hand with his. His hand fits into mine perfectly. He lead me down a hall and stopped at a room. "This is yours." he said opening the door and leading me inside. There was a huge room queen sized bed and a closet. "My room is right next door." He said smiling. I couldn't help but smile too. "Dinner is in an hour and I will come and get you later." He said. "OK." I said my smile got bigger. He turned around and left closing the door behind him. I let out a huge sigh and collapsed on my new bed.

**So that's chapter one what do you think. I will start working on chapter two. I will see if I can have it up today or tomorrow. I promise that chapter two will be longer. **

**-SYFY nerd **

'.


End file.
